Akkoz ghettofab trip sim
by JackFloweyDan
Summary: Akko is mad so dat dunkadelic hoe takes a potion Translated tha fuck into getto


Dat shiznit was a aiiight dizzle at Luna nova, birdz was rappin cloudz was breezin but then up in a cold-ass lil class Akko was tryin ta fly a funky-ass broom but tha broom flew away tha fuck into Diana's grill givin her a big-ass bruise. "UGH AKKO WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU ARE SO UNSKILLED IN MAGIC" her big-ass booty holla'd "ITS NOT MY FAULT IT WAS THE BROOM'S IT HATES ME!" Akko yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They was both busted ta tha headmistress crib fo' disruptin a cold-ass lil class fo' realz. Afta tha visit Akko went ta her dorm ta diss ta her playas' Lotte n' Sucy. "DIANA IS SUCH A JERK SHE MADE ME IN TROUBLE AND NOW I HAVE TO STAY IN THE DORM!" her big-ass booty holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Here try dis potion I juiced it up should reverse time so you don't gotta hit her wit tha broom" Sucy holla'd "Ok then I will!" holla'd Akko. Lotte then holla'd "Um Akko I don't be thinkin you should drank tha-"but dat shiznit was too late her dope ass drank every last muthafuckin last drop "Shiznit muthafucka dis potion tastes betta than yo' other potions Sucy what tha fuck is it" holla'd Akko. Oh it's just a freshly smoked up chemical called LSD" Sucy holla'd." Wait what tha fuck do… that… m e a n…?" Slurred Akko "It means Legal supa Drizzle Drizzle Drizzle Drizzle

Drizzle

Akko was up in a rowboat rowin away from a giant PacMan tryin ta smoke her, as dat biiiiatch was rowin tha boat went tha fuck into a whirlpool Akko screamed but her dope ass didn't cook up a sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch saw lotte blastin lasers outta her eyes then lotte was crushed by a CGI train. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A robot blasted a giant squid a funky-ass bird was matin wit a raccoon then dat freaky freaky biatch heard: "Akko, Akko Wake up!"

Lotte was tryin ta wake Akko up from her 3 minute coma "Wh- what tha fuck happened?" Akko holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo ass ate some expired LSD n' had a thugged-out sticky-icky-icky trip n' mah playas is mad at you" holla'd Sucy as ALL of tha hustlaz of luna nova (mackdaddys included) was inside tha med room insultin her, Diana then holla'd "Yo ass fucked wit All of tha broomsticks, annihilated three classrooms n' made shitty fanfiction Yo ass Is da most thugged-out shitty Witch!" "Shiznit muthafucka I did dat when I was sticky-icky-ickyged?" Akko holla'd "Yes yes y'all, n' yo' punishment is ghon be ta clean ALL OF THE TOILETS IN THE ACADEMIA!" tha headmistress holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But just as tha headmistress was givin Akko a plunger n' her toothbrush a funky-ass bangin laughta came up in tha academia "YES WHILE YOU ALL ARE DISTRACTED BY A FILTHY HUMAN CHILD'S PUNISHMENT I ZIM WILL STEAL YOUR BLUE ROCK AND USE IT AS A POWER SOURCESSSSSS FILTHY WITCHES! "Said Zim. "Oh shiiiiiiiit NOT THE SORCERERS STONE!" Screamed Pimp Ursula whoz ass had red hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Zim was then jackin tha stone wit his PAK until a robot claw grabbed it tha robot claw went back tha fuck into a giant floatin spaceshizzle "Gawrsh I gots suttin' I need fo' mah leader!" holla'd Goofy "Anyway DESTROY ALL OF THEM GOOFY BOTS!" Da spaceshizzle opened up n' busted out hundredz of goofy bots on ta tha school "NOOO THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHOULD BE INVADING ANYTHING IS MEEEEEEE!" holla'd Zim. "Oh shiiiiiiiit did I do this" Thought Akko shamefully as her big-ass booty saw witches n' a alien battle Hundredz of giant goofy robots "Hurry before all of tha magic juice runs out!" Yelled Diana. "GIR I want you ta go n' retrieve me THE STONE!" Zim commanded ta GIR whoz ass was up in a pile of pig poo "YES SIR". Gir launched all up in tha command centa fo' tha goofy bots beatin tha livin shiznit outta it n' dem but not tha ship. "Darn I straight-up thought mah robits will bust a cap up in you… Oh well I'ma peep you again n' again n' again soon!" goofy holla'd as he used tha stones magic ta open a portal ta another universe n' made tha shizzle go inside dat shit. Everyone then holla'd "NO NOT THE STONE!" "Oh shiiiiiiiit it's all mah fault cuz I took LSD tha stone is gone" Akko cried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Akko it's not yo' fault dat shiznit was goofy's" holla'd lotte. "Yea but tha stones been taken away so our crazy asses have no power" holla'd Sucy "HAHA PATHETIC HUMANS I GOT A QUANTUM DIMENSIONAL TRACKING DEVICE ANNND I need help findin tha stone." Zim holla'd "WAIT YOU ARE JUST GOING TO STEAL IT WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU" a random hustla holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Because I be trustworthy" Zim holla'd "Ok we believe you" Akko holla'd.

A meetin was held without Zim up in a cold-ass lil conference hall bout whoz ass will save tha stone then dat shiznit was decided

Da playas ta go are…

Diana

Akko

Lotte

and Sucy (no one else wanted ta volunteer)

Amanda wanted ta go but they holla'd dat biiiiatch was too Crazy-Ass too go but dat biiiiatch will go no matta what tha fuck "I'ma go no matta what" Amanda holla'd.

"Yes yes y'all, Those Filthy Humans don't know dat I'm trickin dem ta git it fo' me then I'ma STEAL IT" Zim thought up in his crazy-ass mind "THEN MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE COMPLETE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Zim yelled "Um what?" holla'd Akko "NOTHING" holla'd Zim. Da playas whoz ass was selected loaded tha shizzle wit a supply crate, went tha fuck into Zim's Spaceship, done cooked up a portal up in tha sky n' flew tha fuck into it followin tha goofy ship" THIS SHIP IS A LITTLE CRAMPED" holla'd Diana "NO ITS PERFECT SIZE!" holla'd Zim yo. However up in one of crates there was no chicken or wata only Amanda n' Constanze up in it "I don't know why you wanted ta come Constanze it is crowded up in dis crate" holla'd Amanda "…" holla'd Constanze. "HEY WHO WANTS TO LISTEN TO THE DOOM SONG WHILE WE WAIT" holla'd GIR. "GIR PLEASE NOOOO" holla'd Zim but dat shiznit was too late "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DODODOOM DOOMY DOOMY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DODODOOM DOOMY DOOMY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" busted GIR" tha cold lil' woo wop lasted tha whole trip which was 3 minutes "NOOOOOOOOO" holla'd everyone

THE END


End file.
